


Can't you find someone better

by NatCY



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY





	Can't you find someone better

People say you're unattractive but gosh you're so so oh so uniquely attractive in any ways

If you try, gosh you could get any girl

I don't know why you settled with me, I hope you find someone so much better

Maybe it's because I catfished you

I did

I dressed up 

I wore semi makeup every day last year when I met you 

I was always too lazy to wear makeup but gosh I wanted to impress you 

I knew you hate my sunspots from marching season so I covered it up 

I even wore more sunscreen 

I don't know why you settled for me, I hope you find someone so much better 

Everytime I ask you, you always compliment me 

But there's just so much wrong with me 

You always complain 

You think it's a one sided relationship 

You think I don't care as much 

You think I don't cry for our relationship

Im sorry I can't tell my parents

I dont want to lose you at all 

but i dont know why you settled for me, i hope you find someone so much better

i want you to find someone where you dont complain how annoying they are 

how they dont take enough time off their day to spend time with you 

how they dont have the guts to tell their parents

how they dont have the pride to brag to their parents

gosh i hope you find someone better 

i know you can 

i want you to

i dont want you to settle for me 

my voice is nasty 

gosh i hate talking 

i hate talking to your family because one day theyll notice how annoying i am 

you say my voice is ugly but youre addicted to it 

i dont believe you 

i hated talking ever since i was a kid 

i hated even introducing myself 

gosh i want you to find someone that can sing 

cuz i love your voice

it sounds like heaven did you know 

i love it when you sing 

im sorry i cant sing with you 

im sorry youre with someone that cant sing 

gosh im so sorry 

i know you love singing 

youre so good at it 

i dont mind listening to it everyday and every hour 

i feel awkward though, because i dont sing with you 

i really want too but youll make fun of me 

everyone always does with my voice

i hope you find someone better 

i cry you know because youre stuck with me 

because you love me when i cant even say it back 

what if im leading you on

i never want to break your heart 

i hope you find someone better 

youre very hormonal lol 

i dont know why you settled for the girl with ugly nipples 

with cracked lips 

with a small butt

i know you want me to work out more 

im sorry my stomach isnt as flat 

i know how you talk about girls that are pretty and hot 

i always compare 

you say im better but i always compare 

i always look at the one thing that i can never change 

my boobs 

gosh i hate them 

i hate that you want to see them all the time 

i hate when you touch them 

i coil and cringe because why would you want to touch them 

if only you picked a girl more daring 

i hope you find someone better 

i know youre a very sexual person 

gosh if only you chose someone else

you couldve had sex already 

im jealous 

im so jealous 

but im never opposed to making you happy 

you couldve had that blowjob you always wanted 

im so sorry im a pussy 

im so so oh so sorry youre stuck with a pussy 

i hope you find someone better


End file.
